fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki:Image use policy
This page will explain The Fable Wiki's stance on image use and copyright. Images Images on Fable Wiki are used to help explain the contents of an article. Uploading images is encouraged in order to provide the highest quality content for our users. However, with that being said, there are certain restrictions to uploading images in order to insure top quality content. Images should have a proper name that is related to the article that the image is being placed in (i.e. Image:15622HookCoast04541124Screen.jpg would not be appropriate, but Image:Hook Coast.jpg would be appropriate) Image copyright Every image on Fable Wiki must have the correct copyright status provided in the image's description. There are licensing templates provided which can be placed on the page to provide copyright status. The templates can be used through the drop down menus which you will find on the or they can be found in Category:Copyright tags. For instructions on how to add a copyright tag to an existing image, see ''Licensing an image''. If you do not know the copyright status of the image, it may not be best to upload it. Fair-use Fair-use (a.k.a. fair dealing) allows you to use an image that is copyrighted for educational purposes on this wiki. This does not mean that any image that is copyrighted falls under fair-use. Using an image that is copyrighted on your user page, that is not related to the content of this wiki, does not qualify for fair-use and will be considered a copyright violation. Images from the Fable series Images from the Fable series of games may be uploaded onto this wiki. They fall under the fair dealing clause of copyright law, and should be tagged with the licence. Fan art Images and concept art for articles should originate from a Fable game or Lionhead Studios. Images drawn or generated electronically by users (fan art) are unofficial material and are not allowed on articles, as they may mislead readers. This provision prevents "fake" images and fan art from end up on articles and confusing readers. Although fan art is encouraged, they belong only on user pages and . User images Images that are for your use only should have your username somewhere in the image's title (i.e. Image:MyCharacter.jpg would not be correct. Image:YourUserNameHere MyCharacter.jpg would be correct.) This is in order to prevent your image from getting mixed up with images that are intended for articles. Orphaned images An orphaned image is an image that is not linked anywhere on the wiki. When and image is uploaded you must wait seven days before placing a deletion tag on the page with the reasoning of "Orphaned image". Orphaned images may be found at . *'Note: Surrounding images with "option" / "choose" tags in order to randomize which image appears may cause the images to be marked as "orphaned".' Duplicate images In order to keep the wiki organized, duplicate images will not be allowed. As a result, there should not be two images that are exactly or nearly the same. When a duplicate image is found, the image with the better quality or oldest age will be kept, and the other will be deleted. The will show which image was kept as well as which was deleted. Exact duplicates can be searched for with . Image deletion Deletion of images is up to the discretion of administrators and wikia staff (or helpers). When you feel an image needs to be deleted place on the image's page. An administrator (or wikia staff member/helper) will review your reasoning and decide whether or not the image needs to be deleted. Administrators can also delete an image if they feel that the image needs to be deleted, without placing a deletion tag (except in the case of orphaned images, see above). Notes *Inappropriate images will be immediately deleted and the user who uploaded the image will be blocked (block time is up to administrator discretion). *Images that are missing licence information will be deleted approximately three months after upload. *Images should not exceed 2 Mega Bytes (2MB) in size. Category:Policy